The Whistling
by AnimeGirl2258
Summary: There's a predator unlike any other in Tokyo. A phantom creature driving its victims to the brink of insanity with ominous whistle and constant shadowing... Well all but one.
1. Chapter 1

Phantom Ghoul

He felt a heavy energy around him, thick, depressing energy that always made his smile fade immediately. Juuzou glanced around, a short eyebrow raised, as he listened to a continuous high pitched whistle which never seemed to be far from him. Out of the corner of his eye he barely caught a glimpse of a lanky figure, with a red face, lingering on the other side of the street. When he turned to face it fully, it was gone, however the whistling still lingered moments after the figure was gone.

He turned and continued on his way to work, a deep frown on his lips. The whistling had been going on for nearly a week then, he would hear it several times a day at random intervals. The whistling followed him everywhere, be it home, work, a restaurant, it was always there lingering around him along with a dark figure which he would always glimpse out of the corner of his eye. It had to be a ghoul, right?

Shinohara had paled quite a bit as Juuzou finished telling him of his whistling stalker. The older investigator sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Not, good…" He breathed, Juuzou cocked his head to one side curiously as he waited for his mentor to explain. "You're being stalked by the Phantom Ghoul."

"Eh? Phantom Ghoul?" Juuzou repeated. Shinohara nodded.

"A triple S-ranked ghoul. One that wear's a red mask with a yellow fanged grin that leads all the way up to its eyes." Shinohara leaned back in his chair as he continued. "There's not much of a physical description other than that. I mean, no one's ever really gotten a good look at it. We don't even know if it's a male or female. Anyway, the Phantom is well known for stalking its victims to extremes. Since it stalks its victim until they're near a mental breaking point it lingers around individuals for different amounts of time. Usually it doesn't attack until the victim is considerably anxious, to the point that others might think them to be insane. What's more is that the ghoul seems to wait for its victim to have one final encounter with another person, in order to make it known to others that the victim is disturbed… Then it strikes." Juuzou crossed his arms.

"That's an awful lot of trouble to go through for a meal…"

"It's unclear if the ghoul eats its victims or not." Shinohara added causing Juuzou to lean forward in interest. "The Phantom… Skins its victims, and that's all that's ever left for us to find. It's unclear if the Phantom skins it's victims pre, or, post-mortem, but it's likely the former." He scratched his chin. "All the crime scenes are relatively clean, not much blood, no finger prints, hair, or skin follicles. What's more, the Phantom always pins the remaining skin of its victim to a wall, in a similar way to how scientists pin dead frogs to trays for dissection. It's quite disturbing."

"And I've become this Phantom Ghouls new target?" Juuzou questioned.

"You had no prior knowledge of this ghoul, and everything you've told me matches exactly what victims had reported experiencing before it struck… It's likely."

"How cool!" Juuzou grinned excitedly, causing Shinohara to frown.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

"Why not? I might get a new quinque!" He cheered.

"Didn't you hear me?! It's a triple S-rank! You have to be cautious!"

Juuzou wasn't listening then, no he was too excited about the possibility of getting another quinque. But then he wondered, would there be another quinque as cool as his Jason?

The icy air of winter licked at her face as she went on, but even as her face began to feel numb she continued to drag her feet at slow pace. Her back hunched forward only in the slightest, her hands pulled up to her chest, making her appear small despite her height.

People gave her strange looks as she shuffled on, no doubt wondering how a singular person could look so depressed. The crowd seemed to part and drift around her as water would when its flow was interrupted by a rock, but it was fine. Rokuko Hinata was used to being avoided by the majority of people who saw her. It was understandable considering the heavy, damp, vibe she gave off, oozing depression from her very being.

Her appearance didn't help much with the atmosphere she gave off, in fact it only intensified the sensation of sadness. Her jacket was a blue so dark that it was nearly black, the only way to tell that it wasn't so was by the pitch black, knee length, frill-ridden, skirt she wore just under it. Her leggings were the same type of blue as her jacket, littered with a spider web design, as were her gloves. Her shoulder length, dark, untidy, curl ridden hair sported a large spider burette. The darkness of her hair only making the paleness of her skin more apparent, along with the light green of her eyes.

She would've been beautiful had she not carried around such a weight of depression that it was visible to everyone who passed her.

The all too cheery dinging of a bell rang in her ears as she entered into Anteiku coffee shop. She was greeted immediately by the staff before she approached the counter, her pale eyes downcast as usual.

"Coffee?" Kuma questioned and Rokuko nodded quietly.

"Kuko-Oneechan!" Hinami bounded up to her excitedly. Rokuko hardly had anytime to stand from her chair before Hinami wrapped her arms around her waist. "I missed you! It's been so long!" She exclaimed, Rokuko petted the child's hair.

"…Yeah… It's been months hasn't it?" She agreed in a low, sluggish, tone, a small smile on her lips. "… Are you going somewhere?" She questioned when she noticed Hinami was dressed oddly, as she was wearing clothes that looked a bit too big for her.

"Mm-hm!" She jumped back, beaming up to Rokuko. "A book signing by my favorite author! I borrowed some of Touka's clothes, do you think she'll mind?" Rokuko blinked.

"…You… You borrowed clothes from Touka?" She questioned. That was odd… Since when did Hinami hang around Touka? In fact, since when did Hinami come to Anteiku without her mother? Rokuko's eyes darkened. Something must have happened to Ryoko while she was away.

"… I don't think Touka would mind at all…" Rokuko responded honestly, "… W-well she never minded when I would borrow clothes from her…"

After Hinami left, Rokuko took her seat again, sipping on her coffee quietly. Kuma asked her to follow him to the back room… She declined his invitation. He was only going to tell her what happened to Hinami's parents, but that wasn't necessary because she already figured it out. The Doves got to them.

It was such a shame. Ryoko was never one to be a bother to anyone, be it ghoul or human. She was one of the very few of their kind whom had gone her entire life without killing, then again that's probably what got her murdered in the first place. The inability to kill was a weakness which ghouls couldn't afford.

After asking Kuma to let the manager know that she'd returned, she left, feeling a little bit heavier than she had when she'd entered the shop. But it wasn't like that feeling would stop her from doing her job.

As Rokuko left the coffee shop she bumped the shoulder of a young man, who was a head shorter than she, sporting white hair and red stitches. Her expression never morphed from despair as she looked on her newest prey, who stared owlishly up at her for a long moment.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" He exclaimed as a grin took to his face a bit too quickly for it to be normal. "I didn't even see you coming! Weird since you're basically a pole!"

"…I…It's fine…" She spoke slowly as she always did. "… B… Bye…" She moved around him, trudging on slowly as he watched her go.

Second class investigator, Juuzou Suzuya, age nineteen… She'd done research on him, knowing that he was a much more dangerous target than the others. Rokuko's eyes watered a bit as she thought of how he would be her next victim. She nearly began to sob when thinking of the horrible way that he would meet his end. How truly awful. But there was no time to feel sorry for him, not when there was yet another victim she had to tend to.

Juuzou stood straight as a post as he continued to watch the strange girl with a vibe so thick it made him never want to smile or laugh ever again. He'd felt a similar energy like that before… But only when the whistling sounded.


	2. Chapter 2

The Phantom's Identity

A pair of voices could be heard, one screaming in agony, the other sobbing loud and hard as if despair had completely engulfed them.

In the Underground of Tokyo, inside a room which looked like something straight out of a horror film, was Rokuko Hinata whom wailed and sobbed pathetically as her victim lay strapped to a cold metal table shrieking in anguish.

She had only just begun her treatment, the removal of finger and toe nails, she was soon to begin the extraction of skin. This she would do as carefully as she could manage as to keep the skin in only two separate pieces. Before she could remove the epidermis she would have to wipe the tears from her eyes, and allow her victim to take a few breaths.

"…Gah…Wh…Why?" Rasped the woman. "…Are you crying like that? Wh-" she coughed. "Why… Ugh… Are you even doing this?"

Rokuko's crying stopped mid-sob, she straightened suddenly. The woman's eyes widened a fraction as she saw Rokuko's once tear streaked face turn completely blank, void of any remorse as she looked down on her with cold eyes.

"Why do you human's always ask 'why'? It should be obvious shouldn't it?" Rokuko's tone was cold and intelligent then, it had completely lost the sluggish reluctance it usually held. "I'm only giving you what you expect of me." She began to explain. "Humans expect ghouls to be monsters, and so here I am. A monster doing the very worst I can to you. How am I? Have I lived up to your standards?" The woman took in a sharp breath.

"So… You've been crying like that just to mock me then!" She accused as her own eyes began to water. Rokuko laughed at that as she smiled down on the woman as she would a longtime friend.

"Not at all. The reason I sob is because… Well, I think we all know a grinning, foul mouthed, psycho-bitch has been done to death. Same goes for the stoic ones who don't even bat an eye at the torture they bring to others." Rokuko began to sob in a deceitfully sincere way. "… A murderer who's bogged down by depression and is brought despair by her own actions should be new enough right?" She lifted her scalpel.

"… D… Don't worry… You'll die of shock not long after I start…" Rokuko choked.

The woman was rendered completely speechless. What was she to say to such a girl? Could there be any reasoning with her?

"… Pl-please…" She began. "I-I have children!" Rokuko's sobbing worsened.

"… I know…" A tear landed on the woman's hand. "…I know all about them…" The woman's eyes widened. "… Ren, six years old and Haruka, eight years old, though she'll be nine tomorrow won't she? I… I even know where they go to school…" She was only instilling more fear into her victim. She didn't have any plans of harming the children… Well, not unless you count the heart break they would experience after Rokuko finished skinning their mother alive… Along with…

Shinohara gritted his teeth as he looked on the scene. He and Juuzou had received a call early that morning, another victim of the Phantom.

The crime scene was a household in a small neighborhood. Pinned to one of the living rooms walls was the skin of the mother of the house, who'd gone missing the evening before, along with a handmade Happy Birthday card which had been pinned in the center of the skin.

The card was immediately inspected. It was likely that the Phantom was a woman due to the smooth cursive of her writing and the unnecessary curls in her lettering.

Juuzou stared at the skin, a finger raised to his lips. Then the whistling came, he whipped around, but didn't even catch a glimpse of the ghoul.

"You mean it's still on the property?!" Shinohara questioned as he to heard the continuous whistling. "Find it!" He ordered and the Investigators scattered, looking about frantically.

Juuzou listened closely to the whistling, eventually he raised his eyes to the ceiling. Above were low rafters, and he was sure the whistling was coming from there even though no figures were present.

"Shinohara-san!" Juuzou called to his mentor. "Give me a boost!"

Once Juuzou had explained where the whistling was coming from, Shinohara cupped his hands together and boosted Juuzou to the low rafters. He climbed onto the wooden planks easily, following the whistling he discovered a vintage tape recorder wedged between two smaller beams, a light whistle playing on repeat coming from the device.

A note was taped to the recorder in the same girly hand writing as the birthday card. Juuzou's name was written in large curly letters on the front of the folded note, the inside read: you'll meet the same fate.

Not surprisingly, a large grin took to Juuzou's lips. How interesting this ghoul was becoming! Hopefully she wouldn't disappoint him when the time came for them to battle.

Rokuko sighed as she left her living quarters. Her accommodations were below ground; however, they were not at all connected to the ghoul-made underground maze.

The studio of which she lived was one of many in the underground, rented and owned by Awakusu. Most who lived in such places were undesirables, gang members, drug dealers, wanted criminals, you name it they lived there. Rokuko was an undesirable as well, she was a ghoul though she wasn't in hiding or anything, she didn't need to be since her face had never been seen by the Doves.

Rokuko began to stroll from her apartment, through the long circular hall. As she passed the doors of other residence no sound was heard, not a single voice rang out.

The underground living area held many rooms for its residence, and each room was soundproofed. The rooms were made so for the rare occasions when the Awakusu had to conduct 'meetings' or make 'deals' in an undisclosed location as such.

Due to the soundproofing of each room it was hard to say whether the living arrangement was chaotic or not. How could one know if no sound could be heard from beyond the front door? But, even if it was chaotic it wouldn't matter. If any illegal actions, such as murder, were committed in the underground apartments and a resident were to witness it no one would speak up. They were all undesirables and so if a resident were to rat someone out, if they were to call the police, then the snitch would likely receive jail time as well. Even if they didn't, a member of the underground would take care of them. Snitches weren't welcome in places like the underground.

That's why Rokuko lived there. She could come and go as she pleased with whatever suspicious items or luggage she wished without having to worry about a 'Good Samaritan' stepping forward and getting her caught.  
She wasn't the only ghoul living there either. She glanced at a grimy door with the faded numbers 012 crudely painted just above the doors peephole. Nagakawa Maou… That old man had been in the underground living area for far longer than she. Rokuko had expected the man to be territorial and force her to leave, instead he'd been welcoming and even offered to treat her to dinner. She declined. Just because they were the same species and he had feigned a socially acceptable attitude towards her didn't mean he should be trusted.

Sluggishly climbing the metal-grated stairs to the heavy, rusted door which opened to the surface, Rokuko sighed. She was getting bored, she glanced back at her book bag, frowning as she caught a glimpse of her masks yellow grin from inside. Perhaps she would do more than whistle tonight, she sniffled pathetically. That poor boy.

Just as her hand touched the cold metal handle of the door, it flew open and hit the concrete wall of the stairwell with a loud clank, causing the noise to reverberate through the circular underground. Rokuko cringed at the noise, and was quick to retract her hand once the door had flown open, holding her palm close to her chest. She noticed that her heartbeat had sped up slightly from the surprise, however it quickly began slowing to its normal pace.

"Good evening~!" Rokuko lifted her dull eyes only to find her newest target standing in the doorway above her. Juuzou Suzuya grinned down on her, then thrust as knife at her face. She didn't bother dodging, luckily for her the knife came up short of her nose. They stood in silence for a moment.

"… Um… Could you… Move aside so I can get through?" She questioned with a sniffle. How interesting that her prey had come to her! It certainly wasn't what she expected, then again such actions were the very reason she chose to make an investigator her next target.

"Eeeeeh? You're not even a little bit scared?" Juuzou pouted as he waved his knife at her.

"… I've… Seen people pull knifes like that… A lot…" She sighed. "The shock kind of… Rubs off after a while..."

" _Oh?!_ " Juuzou suddenly thrust his face at her the same way he had his knife. Only that time Rokuko was surprised, she stepped back automatically and ended up tumbling down the stairs, bouncing all the way to the bottom. Juuzou giggled. "What a clumsy girl!"

As she picked herself up from the ground she only sighed. Wow he had managed to spook her… Suddenly she felt as though he would be more of a nuisance than a pleasure.

"… That hurt you know… It wasn't nice either…"

"Ah, sooorry~ sooorry~!" He sang as he bounced down the metallic stairs taking two steps at a time as his slippers flicked against his heels. "But I really couldn't resist!" He hopped just before her feet. Rokuko sighed again before getting to her feet.

"I'm actually here on business!" He cheered as she looked down at him with sad eyes and raised brows.

"Juuzou!" An older man hurried down the stairs. "You weren't supposed to come in here!" He scolded with a deep frown. In truth, the two had only come for reconnaissance, but of course Juuzou had to go do his own thing. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble, Miss." He bowed politely. Once he righted himself he noticed how unusually lanky the girl was. Her height made her seem weirdly thin, like one of the characters from a Tim Burton stop motion film.

"…Trouble… If anything, then _I_ would be troubling _him_ … I'm always in the way… I would be better off as a corpse…" She mumbled pathetically. Shinohara's mouth fell open slightly.

"Woooooooooooow." Juuzou's tone was bland. " _Deeee-_ pressing! De-press-ing! De-press-ing!" He cheered.

"Cut it out!" Shinohara growled. "I hate to bother you Miss, but-"

"… Hate to bother me? Why would you I deserve to be bothered since I'm wasted oxygen."

Silence.

Now she was just doing it to make them uncomfortable.

"… But… " Shinohara continued. "We're looking for a man by the name of Nagakawa Maou." Rokuko's felt her teeth clench. That damn old man was being suspected by doves? She would kill him herself!  
"… Nagakawa… I'm sorry I don't know who that is…"

"Eeeeeh?" Juuzou bent backwards looking at her upside down. "You don't know your own neighbor?"

"… I don't like to socialize much… Besides can you blame me? Look at where I live…" Juuzou was quick to right himself.

"One point goes to: Clumsy Girl!" He exclaimed.

"… That's a mean thing to call me…" She sighed. "Guess I deserve it though… What with my existing and all…" Juuzou huffed as the awkward atmosphere created by her self-deprecating words became too annoying for him to smile through.

"Alright, alright, we get it! You're emo! Weren't you going?" He questioned. Rokuko laughed inwardly, so he'd finally given up on his pep huh? About time.

"…Yes…" She looked to Shinohara. "May I go…?" The slightly taller man was all too happy to let her by. Once she had successfully drug her feet up the steps and closed the heavy door behind her, the two investigators released a tense sigh.  
"Why was that emotionally exhausting?" Shinohara wondered aloud. "Let's get back outside." He said as Juuzou groaned.

"But reconnaissance is so boring!" He whined.  
"Maybe so, but it helps up discover information direct contact can't provide." The two began up the stairs.

Juuzou couldn't help but smirk at his mentor's words. Oh how he wished he could tell Shinohara that 'direct contact' had given him a strong hunch as to who the Phantom ghoul was.


	3. Chapter 3

Role Reversal in the Non-Sexual Way

With the sudden appearance of her newest target at her doorstep Rokuko had completely lost her reason for leaving the Underground in the first place. She sighed heavily as she sat on a particularly uncomfortable park bench, watching several three course meals run about the area. Her stomach rumbled.

Rokuko leaned her head back as she looked to the grey winter sky, oh how that sky matched the persona she'd created for herself. How unfortunate that she didn't truly feel the sorrow her mother had so desperately wished upon her monstrous child. An image of her mother's hateful, fear-ridden eyes passed through Rokuko's mind and she began to laugh inwardly, leaving her outward appearance gloomy as usual.

"… Oh Mommy," she whispered as her gaze moved to the ground pointedly. "…I only wish I could watch you burn in that pit… I hope I'm as much of a demon as you expected me to be… Have I lived up to your standards…?"

Night fell hours later and Rokuko decided it was time to leave the park and return to her studio. Surely her prey would be gone by then… She paused, should she look for him? Should she continue her game? What day was it? Wednesday? She looked back to the black sky above her, it was late. Juuzou usually worked later than usual on Wednesdays, it would be a bad idea to show up at an office filled with Doves… But oh, how it would strike fear into her prey… No, throwing caution to the wind is how you die… Besides she had a certain old man to deal with back in the Underground.

Rokuko's steps weren't as sluggish as they usually were on her way back, probably due to her racing thoughts. The Doves couldn't know her identity, no way. They were investigating that dumbass old man; she should be fine… But should she relocate? No, no, that would look suspicious. What about Juuzou? Ah, he wasn't much of a threat to her honestly so there was nothing to be worried about, just carry on about her business, end his life and be done with it.

Rokuko shook her head as she continued she had to stop worrying so much about everything, at that moment she only needed to have one thing on her mind and that was Nagakawa Maou. The entire way back she thought of that old man, wondering just what it was he'd gotten up to in order to be on CCG's radar. As the old man consumed her thoughts she began to inwardly seethe with rage.

Her feet clapped loudly on the pavement as she stopped just before the Undergrounds entrance, she took a breath. Her anger-ridden thoughts had caused her slow steps to become heavier and more hateful than she'd meant them to be. What was with her? She was usually wonderful at keeping her persona together regardless of what emotion overtook her… Perhaps it was because she'd concluded that the old man might just be too stupid to live.

She made her way down the metal-grated stairs at a forcibly slow rate, sometimes that sluggish persona she had was too annoying. Rokuko stopped in front of the filthy door of apartment 012, clicking her heals together as she did so. She extended her arm and rang the buzzer to the apartment eliciting a horribly shrill noise. A response came over the speaker rather quickly.

"Yes?" Came a hoarse elderly voice. "Who is it?"

"…Rokuko Hinata…" She answered pitifully. "… From apartment fifty-six..." The old man opened the door upon her response, smiling up at her kindly.

"Finally decided to take me up on my dinner invitation?" Rokuko was quick to step forward so that she was standing just on the threshold of the door, hiding herself behind the open door as she towered over the elderly ghoul.

"…Doves…" The word caught the old mans attention. "… They were looking for you earlier, they asked me questions about you…"

"And what did you say?" He asked not seeming too worried about the situation.

"… Nothing…"

"Well then, there's no problem here!" He laughed heartily as he gestured for her to enter. Rokuko dropped her gloomy façade just long enough to shoot him a glare reading: 'I'm not an idiot.' Before quickly reverting to a sorrowful expression.

"… There _is_ a problem here… _For you_ …" She breathed. "And the problem is standing in your doorway… Whatever you're doing…" Her voice was shy and unintimidating to untrained ears, but as only her left eye became black with kakugan the old man could tell that she was ready for a fight. "… You'd better tone it down, otherwise I will indeed be _having you for dinner_ …" He glared up at her, his eyes turning dark then as well.

"Don't think just because you're a young lady I won't raise a hand to you." He stated. "Kid, you might think you're tough but you don't hold a candle to this old man. So, tell me how to conduct my business again and we'll see who has who for dinner."

"I want your skin on my wall." Her voice was so different then, so much deeper and more commanding, it was like a switch had been flipped inside her head. "And I swear to God I _will_ have it, watch your back Old Man." She warned before pointedly turning her back to him, her left eye fading to its normal coloring as she did so, without even the slightest hint of concern and trudging away slowly. She heard the old man scoff once.

"The bravery of youth is too annoying." Rokuko whipped around at that, only to find the old man closing his door. She froze completely, surprised to find that the doors closing revealed a pale figure just behind its retreating barrier.

* * *

"Shinohara-san~" Juuzou sang as the two stepped out from the Underground, Shinohara sighed as he still felt the weight of that poor girls depressing vibe.

"What is it?" He questioned tiredly.

"I made a decision!" He declared proudly. Shinohara could tell that Juuzou was glad to be recovering his energy and couldn't help but smile to his underling.

"Oh? Well don't leave me in suspense." He stated.

" _I've_ decided that: _you_ can do the reconnaissance without me!"

"What?!"

"See ya later!" Juuzou exclaimed as he tried to dart past his mentor, who grabbed the smaller male by the back of his shirt and pulled him back in front of him.

"Juuzou, we've been over this." He stated in an unintentionally fatherly manner. Juuzou groaned.

"I have very important business to attend to regarding the Phantom Ghoul." Shinohara was taken aback.

"What do you mean? Is it around here? Did you hear it?" He questioned in concern.

"Not exactly," he said as he passed his mentor, but never turned away from him. "Just trust me on this." He said as he walked backward.

"But Juuzou-"

"I'll see you later!" He exclaimed as he turned and bounced of excitedly. Shinohara sighed, his partner surely was a wild card, wasn't he? Well it looked like he was on his own… Again… Why was he not surprised?

If he could catch up to that horribly pathetic girl, then maybe he would find something interesting on her! He ran to the corner and scanned the area then jumped in excitement as he spotted the lankiest figure in the crowd, he then sprinted toward the girl slowing his pace when he was a good distance to shadow her properly.

After hiding in a stupid park, behind a stupid tree for _seven hours_ that stupid lanky girl finally decided to move. Jeez he ended up doing reconnaissance anyway didn't he? Man, that seriously sucked.

So far Juuzou's 'hunch' had disappointed him beyond belief as he realized very quickly that the girl was heading back to the underground. He stopped for a moment and hung his head as he sighed, how boring she was! He straightened himself quickly and continued following, if it weren't for her change in body language he wouldn't have continued following her at all.

No matter how much control you have over yourself, your emotions will always affect your body language it almost can't be helped, and it certainly can't be when someone seems to be as enraged as the girl stomping before him was.

Juuzou had increased the distance between himself and his target once they entered the Underground, since it was such a narrow rounded space it would be difficult to stay hidden from her, and even more difficult to keep his footsteps from echoing.

He tailed her not far into the damp hall before she stopped at a door and rang the buzzer. As soon as the door opened the girl stepped just behind it, completely blocking his view of her, what's worse is that she and the resident of that apartment were speaking too low for him to hear them properly… He would have to move in closer.

Slowly Juuzou crept over to the open door, hoping that the two would be so preoccupied with each other they wouldn't notice him approaching. Lucky, that's what he was. Once he'd reached the open door he heard the girl speak in a very different tone from the one she'd used before.

"I want your skin on my wall." Juuzou smirked. "And I swear to God I _will_ have it, watch your back Old Man." His smirk only widened as she began to retreat from the still open door.

Skin on her wall huh? How unusually specific. His smirk transformed into a grin.

"The bravery of youth is too annoying." Grumbled the resident of the apartment, as the filthy door slammed shut revealing Juuzou to the girl whose eyes widened at the sight of him. Uh-ho, being seen wasn't part of his plan at all… But it didn't matter he was too satisfied with himself to care. He grinned to Rokuko before letting out a single drawn out whistle.


End file.
